


Chance

by zuluempire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hate Crimes, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuluempire/pseuds/zuluempire
Summary: Clarke is an FBI agent assigned on a case that is long over due. She must go undercover in order to take down the Mob, an organisation built on criminal offences.But she must get close to the youngest daughter Lexa Lightbourne who seems to have a weekness for blondes.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 29
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

"Why me? And what happened to the girl who was assigned?" Clarke questioned as she looked at the pictures of the Lightbourn family. 

"She's in the hospital fighting for her life. Thanks to her we were able to get their identies and more. But the evidence was destroyed." Jaha sat back in his chair. "We had her, Lexa. I don't know how but she managed to stub Ontari right in front of us and the van with the evidence disappeared. Thats why we had to let her go."

Clarke looked at Lexa's picture. She was just 23 years, how can someone be that ruthless.

Ontari had to fake being blonde just to get under the girl's skin. Its been two years since the mission was closed and it is shocking to know that Ontari has been in a coma for this long.

"So we have nothing on them?" 

"Actually we do, all we need is ontari to wake up so that we can act on her findings that she kept in a hiding place."

Clarke had to agree, these people needed to face justice and soon. she would always do what is right, her job comes first.

“Well I need I job, not a student or some easy job that I can be squeezed in. find me a Hospital to work in. And find someone really good to create my social media accounts look legit and papers that say that I have work experience as a doctor for four years now.

Jaha looked at her as if she grew a pair of heads. He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands together.

“If you want this to work, everything must be different or they’ll see you coming. You fooled her once. She and her family will do a background search on whoever gets close to them.”

“I like your line of thinking. And you need to stop coming here. Your work of place will be the hospital. So we need files there from the time you stated working. Which was four years ago.

Clarke nodded, they were on the same page. She was already excited about this but not too excited because she hates having to pretend.

“Clarke I think I made the right choice. So starting today. You will no longer come down here. Get everything you need from your office, we need to start this operation as soon as possible because we’ve been chasing this goat far too long.” He pulled up a document that he handed over to Clarke who looked over the history of the mafia organization. “Apart from their personal profiles you might want to be updated what we are actually dealing with.”

“Alright sir, I’ll get on it. Any further questions I might have...”

“Don’t worry about that everything will be completed and discussed with you at a letter stage.

She got up and so did Jaha. “Thank you sir.” She said to him.

“Welcome on the team, you’ll meet the others later when we have a briefing.”

She nodded and didn’t worst time to head down to her office and pick up a few documents that she could bring home. Leaving her assistant in charge of her office. Nothing should leave her office without her permission.

A month later, Clarke is in her new home. Secured with CCTV and microphones, hidden Cameras in the entire apartment. She’s being frequenting at the hospital, making friends and letting a few undercover nurses know that they should spread the word of the new Doctor Griffin transferred from a different town.

The papers were ready and looked legit. Social media was left as it is. Fortunately Clarke usually post about food, flowers and sunsets. And herself. None of Bellamy who’s a cop and on her team and boyfriend. No pictures of her friends Raven, Octavia and Echo. All are FBI agents.

She was given a burner phone to communicate with Jaha and microphones that she would wear so that Murphy, Echo and Bellamy could hear her and would record the entire conversation she will have with suspicious individuals. There hope is Lexa. Also in case something unexpected happens, they would be there to act on it.

Bellamy didn’t mind her flirting with someone else knowing that Clarke does not like

So here she is standing outside the Coffee shop Lexa works. She’s in casual clothes because it’s a Saturday and she’s not working. Apparently she looks like she’s from the gym.

“Anytime Griffin.” Murphy exclaimed… she rolled her eyes and pushed the door open.

Thankfully there was no line. So she went up there and Lexa came into view. She didn’t even smile that broadly like other barristers. Her green eyes were focused on the guy on her left. She was chatting with him and listened to him tell a story about his date last night.

“Hi, how may I help you?” she asked in a sweet voice. Clarke had to admit, this woman was prettier than the photo they have.

“Uh…” what was she getting again? Eyes scanned the menu. “I want to try something new, what would you recommend apart from the regular black coffee.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her and sighed subtly but Clarke picked it up.

“Pick the first thing on the list.” She picked up a marker and was ready to write down Clarke’s name. “Name?”

This might be harder than she thought, Lexa didn’t even glance at her. Are they sure she as a weakness for blondes? She still smiled and gave it a thought before picking a Mocha with cream.

Lexa quickly pointed for where Clarke to take a seat as she spoke to another person. She actually smiled at this woman. A regular, Clarke supposed. She watched them exchange greetings.

“Clarke?” Lexa called. She stood up and went to get her coffee. When she got the cup it was written ‘Klarke’ so she looked back at Lexa and smiled thinking this was an opening for a conversation. “It’s spelled with a C and not a K.”

She watched as the lady blinked at her and moved to save another customer without another word.

Outside the coffee shop, she cursed under her breath.

“Ohhh sucks to suck,” Echo bursts out laughing.

“Shut up Echo, I’ll show you how this is done.”

The next time she came in, Clarke was in scrubs. Had to make it look like she’s a busy person. She had her hair tired in a bun. Very nice and neat.

This time Lexa was alone at the front desk. When she looked up. Something crossed her Green eyes. Something that encouraged Clarke that she was nailing this one.

“Hi, how may I help?” same formal polite question

"May I have regular coffee please." changing up orders might get the girl to notice her. Lexa did the usual and she waited as she watched the girl with professional eyes. honestly why would this pretty face be a criminal. she wondered.

"Coffee for Miss Clarke." without another glance Lexa moved out of her sight and went at the back.

Clarke sighed and went outside. she looked at the cup and it was written. 'CLARKE WITH A C' the letters were so tiny that's why she didn't notice.

"I'm back in the game." she said out louder to obviously Murphy who teases her about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day came. Same shop. I was in casual outfit. Hair tied in a bun, eyes on my phone scanning at nothing. Lexa approached me with her usual stoic expression.

“Morning and what can I get for you?” her voice low and sexy. Today her hair was tied in a bun.

“Mocha with cream.” I said trying to steer up that recollection.

“Not trying a new thing today?” her eyes locked with mine but had no smile to them. She’s good. Lexa knows exactly what she’s doing by slowly pushing buttons and waiting for the reaction.

“Last time didn’t go as planned.” Letting it hang a little. “I think I’m starting to like it.” Clarke didn’t expect a smile, so when Lexa flashed her one. She almost dropped to her knees. The smile was a gift. Why she didn’t use it, it was beyond her knowledge.

“Take a seat.” Lexa started working her coffee and to her surprise, the woman brought the coffee directly to her.

Door opened.

“Hope it doesn’t change.” She said it slow and sexy. Maybe it was Clarke imagining her whispering nasty things to her but the look in her eyes said something else. Clarke was on the threshold.

Playing it cool, Clarke took the cup and smiled. “If the reason sticks, I won’t.” turning on her toes. She left the building feeling accomplished.

“Griffin, four stars for that.” Echo voiced in her ear.

“Are you nailing her tonight?” Bellamy joked. This must be hard for him but he knew when to be a professional.

“Now that we are at the door, we are going to take a break from this place. A week won’t be bad.” She concluded.

“That way she won’t suspect anything out of the ordinary. Plus give her something to think about.” Murphey added. Brilliant. The plan is simple, normal people feel nervous when their crush reacts positively to them and as a Doctor, sometimes work hours are too hectic, and there is no time for coffee.

***

A week and a half.

It was a rainy Saturday night. Clarke was watching Residents when a loud knock startled her from her comfort zone. She stared at the door. Not moving a sound. It was silent for a while before another loud thumbing continued.

Taking a breath in, she pulled the door open and Lexa almost fell forward. Glad her reflex caught her movement on time.

With shaky legs, Lexa held herself up and walked to the couch. “You’re a Doctor right?” She was wet from top to bottom. Hair disheveled. Her black outfit looked a mess. Someone would think she was chased by an elephant.

“Ah yes. What happened?” closing the door and thanking the open heavens that they never turn off the microphones. Which means the team is alerted. Wondering how Lex knew where she stayed was the last thing on her mind when Lexa took off her jacket. “That doesn’t look good.” rushing to the bathroom and bringing out the aid-kit.

“I need your help.” Lexa spoke in hush whispers. Probably holding off from screaming her head out. The pain must be crazy. Sweat coating her forehead. Clarke stared at her for too long. Wishing to run her fingers…

STOP!

Kneeling beside her. It looked like something sharp had gone through her shoulder blade. It looked deep. Blood was gushing out. Clearly she pulled whatever it was out.

“Ah…listen madam you need to go to the hospital.” Because it looked bad. She almost said Lexa but remembered the girl hadn’t given her name and even if she did. This situation deserves an award winning show.

“No Hospitals. Either you help me or not.” When Clarke took long to answer, she began to get up from the couch, wincing when doing so. Clarke rolled her eyes and helped her lay backwards.

“Lay down.” Clarke commanded her back down. She rushed to the kitchen and brought back a bottle of whiskey. Lexa grabbed it quickly and took a huge chuck from it then poured some on the wound. She let out a pained scream.

“Lexa.” A whisper came. Her hushed breathing made it difficult to hear what she was saying correctly.

“What?” leaning towards her.

“My name is Lexa.” She grunted when she started to clean the wound to avoid any infections.

It didn’t take much because Lexa was strong enough to not move anyhow. And she passed out a few seconds ago. The sleeping pills must be working. Clarke watched her sleep and texted the team. They were alert. She didn’t want to make any call just in case Lexa was not a heavy sleeper or this was a trap. Bellamy and Murphey were checking the entire area if there was anyone creeping around the walls. Apparently Lexa came alone.

At four in the morning Lexa walked in the sitting room and found Clarke awake. Reading a book. She couldn’t sleep at all. After crossing the pervert limit on watching Lexa sleep, she retired to her couch and played video games then started reading, did some workout, made a lot of coffee.

“You’re awake?” her voice was husky and scratchy.

“Yeah, just in case you had a fever or woke up. In short I can’t sleep with a stranger in my house, much less when I didn’t give them the location.” Clarke said seriously.

She looked apologetic and panicked. “Sorry, this is strange.” She looked at her bandaged shoulder and took note of her half naked body. Clarke had pulled the t-shirt off to get better access. “Lincoln saw you a couple times here. He has a girlfriend upstairs. And you are the only one I know who could help. Sorry again. Thanks for the help, I’ll leave now.”

“It’s still raining and if you leave I’m taking you to the Hospital.” She said it with a smile so that Lexa gets the joke.

“Are you sure?”

Standing up to offer her hand. “Of course, I guess we can say we now know each other.” Lexa eyed at the hand for a while. Green eyes narrowed at me like she was laying a trap for her. Well she was. But Lexa didn’t know that. “Scared I’ll bite?” that seemed to do it.

When their palms connected, an electric shock ran through Clarke’s body to the middle of her legs that she felt like touching her clit right in front of Lexa.

This can’t be good considering she’s dating Bellamy. Her body’s reaction is strange and feels so good, relaxed and heated when near Lexa. Pulling her hand back. “A little bite wouldn’t hurt.” Lexa had a goofy smile before holding her arm.

“You shouldn’t be moving it yet. You’re lucky no serious damage happened.” She helped the brunette feel comfortable, went to the kitchen and made some food. The problem or the good thing for Clarke Is that it was Lexa’s right hand that was on bed rest. Which means she gets to feed her.

It wasn’t as easy as she thought Lexa refused and tried to feed herself. Getting frustrated she handed the spoon to Clarke who gladly took it. “It feels like I’m a baby, so embarrassing. First I come here all bloody uninvited…” the apology in her evident.

“May I ask what happened?” she pushed

“Fell on something.” Clarke looked into her eyes, searching for lies washing into those beautiful Green obs. She couldn’t find any. “Someone was chasing me, I think I would have been mugged.” Either she was a good liar or the brunette was telling the truth.

She shrugged and played concern. That’s what she told herself but the truth is that she is super concerned. The girl was badly hurt. Clarke knows she shouldn’t be attached, it’s her job. Lexa is an assignment and nothing more.

A little soup dripped down Lexa’s lips. Clarke quickly placed her thumb on the corner just to whip the contents off.

But those eyes pulled her in. her thumb moved over her bottom lip, lightly brushing the plump lip. Lexa sucked in her breath. Maintain eye contact. Electric shocks charged through Clarke’s body just by touching Lexa. She wondered how they will feel against her skin.

“Clarke?” Lexa whispered. Her eyes darkened as they learned in. their nose touched. Clarke blinked any destruction. She wanted this. Lexa drove her hormones wild like a caged animal. All she wanted was to taste, touch, and taste and devour the lips right before her.

Her phone started ringing from across the room. Bringing her back to reality. Lexa pulled away with a tiny smile playing on those luscious lips.

She took her phone in the kitchen because avoiding looking suspicious is her number one goal. It was a private line. She hoped it’s none of the team.

“Hello, Clarke speaking.” Lexa turned to her for a second before paying attention to the television. It was Echo. Since it got really quiet they wanted to be sure I was fine. “Has the bleeding stopped though?” I pretended. Taking a note and writing a reminder for tomorrow. “Alright, bring her in at 8am but if the bleeding continues. Call me immediately.” I listened to Echo laugh in the background while wishing me luck and I hang up.

Now this is the awkward part. Going back in there and facing the elephant. Clarke was going to kiss her, not only because she had, in order to get close but because her body craved it. If Clarke does not control her body, this will be a problem.

“I should leave.” Lexa announces. Thanking the heavens inside because there is no way she’s leaving Lexa inside she’s careful not to have any documents laying around but who knows what search machine can be brought to find microphones and cameras installed around. Chances should not be played with.

“Lexa we talked about this.” She began to protest.

“You have done enough for me already, plus the rain stopped minutes ago.” She stood up and moved closer to where Clarke was glued to on the floor, avoiding being in the same proximity with Lexa.

Her body did flips at the approaching figure. Clapping their back cheeks and wanting to feel a squeeze from said brunette.

“Thank you but I’m leaving. Besides you have a patient to see in a few hours.” Referring to her phone call. Clarke nodded in understanding and helped her with her jacket. The t-shirt long forgotten. It was useless because Lexa couldn’t lift her hand. The logical thing would have been to hand it over but she pretended to have forgotten about that tiny information. And Lexa didn’t seem to mind either probably wanting it to be an excuse for coming over next time.

Four days Clarke continued to pick up her coffee. Lexa wasn’t there but left a message for her with the guy called Lincoln. It was the fourth day when she stepped out of the shop that Clarke felt her blood boil and not in a good way.

“Guys I think I’m being followed.” Clarke said to the others as she continued to walk. She decided to enter the shop right in front of her. It was a lingerie store. While stalling, might as well buy one. She made sure to glance at the glass in front of her. Wanting to see behind her.

“Should we send someone to follow you?” Echo asked. They were never far enough. The team rented another apartment that can get a good look out of her apartment and the coffee shop.

“No. if they are watching me...” I trailed off as Murphy finished the sentence for me.

“They have a look out for any movement.”

It was only for a blink of a second. Someone stood behind her before continuing to walk passed the shop. The stop looked subtle enough to be considered window shopping but Clarke knew better. The person was making sure I was inside.

“Confirmed.” She picked up red matching panties and bra. “Pull away from the windows.” She ordered. Paying for her items and leaving the shop. Sipping on her coffee like nothing is on her mind.

A black Mercedes sat on the side of the road. Tinted windows, no way you could see shit. The feeling was even stronger. Ahead was the same figure she saw on the window. Same height, body, clothes. Which wear dark. A black cap pulled over her face. It was a female. Pretending to be buying a magazine. When I passed her, I felt her eyes on my back. Glancing at the glass windows on my side, the woman jogged to the black car and it took off after a second.

“Miller, check for a Black Mercedes. Use all routes connecting with this one.”

“Are you safe now?” Bellamy asked

“I don’t know, it was a woman. I’m approaching the apartment right now.” I said still keeping an eye on the environment.

What could this mean? 

They knew this was a possibility after what happened with Ontari but it was too soon.

In her apartment Clarke checked all the CCTV nearby her apartment. Everything seemed normal, nothing out of the ordinary.

“No camera seems to have captured her, it’s like they were blocked or something. They are good.” Raven chipped in.

“And you are better.” Murphy voiced out. He wasn’t wrong, Raven and computers are a package. If there is anyone who can find her. It’s Raven.

A loud sound startled her from her position. She looked at the door and took a deep breath. She contemplated getting the gun from the safe but decided against it. Normal people just ask who it is and open the door.

The knock continued but softer this time around. She took off her ear piece and walked to the door. In a calm voice she yelled at the other person. “Who is it?” peeing through the door, Lexa stood there with hands in her pocket.

“Lexa.”

What is she doing here? She wondered and prepared herself for anything. A fight even. Maybe Lexa found out that she was a fed and was here to do what she did with Ontari.

“Give me a second.” She picked up the ear piece and talked with Echo.

“Talk to me.” Clarke demanded. She needed to know something. These droppings can get dangerous as they don’t know the angle of it.

“She seems to be alone.” Silence “Clarke, Ontari is awake.”

What?

“I have to go.” She told them and removed the ear piece, then opened the door. Lexa was leaning on the wall from it. She looked damn sexy. Objectively speaking.

She needs to stop thinking in those line. But her tight jeans and crop top was not helping at all. However she couldn’t explain the pull in her stomach whenever she saw the brunette.

“You look healed.” She spoke up first, leaning on the door frame. Not wanting to seem eager and invite her in just like that.

“Thanks to you.” She smiled and stepped closer. “I wanted to thank you properly, so I thought you would like to see a movie with me.”

They looked at each other for a minute before Clarke deliberately looked away. Running a hand through her messy blonde. Leaving the apartment would not be the best idea seeing as there people stalking her bones. They could come in and search the place for all she knows. The amount of cameras and microphones in this place can be alarming. Even though they were placed in a way that they can’t be detected.

“Lexa I’m glad you’re okay. I don’t need anything else from you.”

“I want to. Please.”

“Thank you is enough, I did what anyone would do.” No you didn’t.

“We both know that’s not true. One movie, please.” Her toothy smile made Clarke blind for a second. It was a beautiful smile. Looking into Green eyes, a soft smile lingered on her lips.

“How about we watch it right here because I’m so tried I can’t deal with distance nor do I want to dress up. Right now I just want to be I sweats.”

“Fine by me.”


	3. Chapter 3

“How about we watch it right here because I’m so tried I can’t deal with distance nor do I want to dress up. Right now I just want to be I sweats.”

“Fine by me.”

****

LEXA’S POV

The girl got us comfortable and had us watch a marathon of Friends. Which I appreciated because I needed to let loss. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but then Ontari was good at that as well.

She could be wrong and Clarke’s just a woman who happened to find me attractive, which wouldn’t be the first time if you ask me. However Lexa’s also aware that Clarke pulls her in. it’s a drive that she can’t explain.

Since the first time she walked in the café and ordered her coffee Lexa was star struck by her. It literary felt like magnet. Wanting to be near her and talk to her. Her blonde chopped hair with the lazy waves going on made her sing in the bathroom. Literary. When the girl left, Lexa smiled the entire time during her shift it was crazy. Later that night she decided to keep a distance from the girl. But it was impossible as she made it a habit.

Even with a serious face, Lexa observed the blonde and continued crush on her even deeper. Its because of how she felt that she decided to really see things for what they her. Clarke could be an FBI agent out to get her, and if that’s the case then she’s doomed because Clarke has proven to be creeping under her skin.

When she and Josephine where caught raiding a car factory. Technically they were just checking how tight security was and to see what they would do if they approached the place. It worked to their advantage even though she got a nasty scar for that.

The police chased them until they had to split and abandon their car. With their masks on they couldn’t see their faces. One of the police, a female officer tackled Lexa into the wall. It was a close call. With one hand she the woman in the chest, she knocked her head hard against the wall and that was the chance she got to escape. The only place she could think of was Clarke. Lincoln was out of town, and the rest were not an option.

So here she is once again in Clarke’s apartment. The excuse was lame even Clarke should know that, the real reason Lexa was there is because Josephine is suspecting Clarke to be an agent and followed today like a cat. Ever since she noticed her tiny smiles or day dreaming the woman went crazy in lecturing her about falling for the wrong person again.

Speaking of wrong people. Lexa paid a visit to Ontari. The feds must have thought it was a good hide out but she has being keeping an eye on Ontari and like she said before putting her in a coma. Only she has the power as long as she’s immobilized. She needed to find out if the case is opened again. And only Ontari could find those answers for her. Once the girl awakes she’ll realize how powerful a lightbourne can be if they want to. In other words Ontari I awake and will do as she says.

“I didn’t think this show was interesting.” Lexa said.

“Don’t insult me.”

“It looks old, aren’t they all old by now?”

“It’s a classic okay, this show made all these I don’t think we would know Jennifer Aniston and Matthew Perry if it weren’t for this show.”

“I like his character though, Chandelle right? His jokes are so silly and yet funny.”

“I enjoy phoebe. Boy is she crazy and her timing is ridiculous.”

They laugh. Clarke gets up to refill their mugs with more coffee. While Lexa takes a quick glance at the puppy toy near the TV. Her eyes narrows looking deep in its eyes as if she can see the people inside of it.

Returning with their coffee. “When she wanted to start singing and the power went out. That was funny.” Lexa pulled her smile back in place as if she wasn’t scanning her home.

“It’s the little things that make the show funny. Or Monica being a control freak for a minute.” She compliments, looking at Clarke’s beautiful eyes.

“Ah the time she was dating that high school senior.” Lexa excitedly adds.

“Oh boy he really dropped one.” The blonde said in between laughs.

This felt really nice. Lexa could see being with Clarke. How her lips would taste and how she’d react with her hands slowly tracing that perfect body. However she also knew that Clarke was a bow of mystery she was going to enjoy discovering.

“Would you date someone older, if you were like in high school?” Lexa asked. Sipping on her coffee.

“If he or she was hot I would smash them and not for grades because that’s gross.”

“Look at that, didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Why because I look innocent?”

Now they are walking away from the film. Lexa smirked, running her hand in her head and standing up. “I should leave.” Clearly she didn’t want to go but her mind was flooding with Clarke on her back as she takes her.

“You running?” Clarke asked not even getting up to walk her out. She just sat there, looking up at Lexa.

“Don’t start what you wouldn’t finish.” The woman didn’t know how crazy I could get. Lexa thought. She stared at her before stepping round the couch.

“Nothing I wouldn’t like.” Her Blue eyes darkened as she stood up to finally walk Lexa out.

We stood there staring at other. Clarke was tasting me and she knew she won. Because my feet didn’t want to leave but show Clarke who she was messing with. When I pulled her close. Clarke let me. Capturing my lips with hers and she still let me. I needed to feel her shake under me and call my body to hers. When I decided to deepen the kiss, her lips were gone.

“Have a goodnight Lexa.” She breathed close but keeping herself away from me. I smirked and controlled myself. This was our second night together, its best she didn’t know how freaky I can get in bed. The day I will have those milky thighs spread…

“Goodnight.” I managed to say with my panting breath. I was worked up, there was no hiding that fact.

Once the door was closed my smile faded. I walked down the stairs and got in my car going to the first place I could think and regroup.

***

CLARKE’S POV

Walking into the building like a ninja with a black hoodie, dark glasses a mask covering my mouth and nose. Pretty freaky but how else was I to get in the building full of agents. I made sure not to be followed.

Went to the hospital in the morning made sure I was logged into ER and booked for other stuff... went out through the back door with different clothes. Taking a taxi then dropping off and heading into a restaurant where I changed clothes and went down the substation. It was a lot of back and forth. So here I am.

Jaha looked at me in a private room where Echo, Bellamy and Murphy and Raven where waiting.

“Glad you could make it.” Jaha spat out. His face looking like he could die of a heart attack if he didn’t calm down. he points at the monitor and I move closer. “Someone visisted her last night and apparently woke her up.”

“Woke her, wasn’t she in a coma?” confused I watched the video. We couldn’t see the person but they knew will be watching. It was a woman in black pants and a cap covering her face. taking off her coat as if she’s sure no one would disturb her. Ilet out a gasp as I saw a bandage.

“What?” Raven asked.

“That’s Lexa,” I looked closer and nodded to myself. I could feel it. This was also something I couldn’t explain to myself but my body started waking up whenever she was in the room or looking at me without me having to meet her eyes. It was Lexa one way or another.

“How do you know that? She does not even know where Ontari is or was.” Bellamy reasoned. His voice was on edge. Jeez I even forgot about the kiss. Well I didn’t forget I kissed Lexa because I woke up dreaming those lips were kissing my other lips. I forgot that Bellay and I. aww I can’t handle that right now.

“I just do. The question is why now? If she was the one behind sleeping beauty here then why wake her up now and has anyone spoke to her?”

“She didn’t say anything.”

“Let’s assume this entire hospital is under them and they have been watching all along. Suddenly I get stalked and then she pops her eye open.”

“So they know the case is open?”

“I don’t know, Murphey find out what Ontari knows and spill nothing.”

Jaha touched his chin like the emoji I like to use when texting Raven because half the times I’m lost with what she’s saying. He nodded to me and walked out. He always needed alone time in order to come up with a plan. Bellamy left as well after him and it was us girls.

Once the door was closed. Echo pulled to sit. “How was it?” she asked. Raven jumped on the table and laughed like someone told a joke.

“She probably liked too much, if I was Bellamy I would kiss you just to remind you who you’re seeing.” They high fived and I smirked.

“Guys I can’t with you.”

“That’s code for ‘I loved it so much’” Echo responded, standing up.

“She’s not blind, Lexa is hot, I would let her eat me up just because.”

Hearing them talk about sex with Lexa only made me wetter because that girl smells like heaven and kisses like she belongs to the sea. I was so wet last night I wanted to pull her in but she needed to know. I control things with what is going on.

***

LEXA POV

“Why did you follow her Josephine?” I yelled to her face while she read a magazine. If only I could snap her neck.

“Just checking your new toy,” she said sighing like I was boring her.

“I don’t need a babysitter.” I hissed. If it was someone else they would shite their pants but not her she was sick in the head. Twirling her hair lock I pitched the bridge of my nose. “Not everyone is a threat.” She can be annoying sometimes and other times well she’s just Josephine.

“Whatever, now tell me why fake Barbie is awake?” popping a gum in her mouth. Feet on my table.

“It’s time, the shipment is arriving soon and I need to be focused that includes her.”

“Better be the right choice, Lexa” what time did he even enter the apartment. Ignoring his entrance I turned to face him as my mother closed the door.

“It is.” I offered.

“Honey you look pale” mother said hugging me. You know how a mob has the brain, muscle and tech person. Well in this family we all have brains that work sharp the difference lays in our strengths and weaknesses. It’s no wonder the Feds have been chasing a ghost even though they were once close. But you see, once I was trapped and I looked down at the officers waiting while Ontari talked me into surrendering I calculated my chances. Calling back up without her noticing and they too knew how to shake them.

If I wanted to kill Ontari I would have done that while we were still alone. But I waited until we were outside so that I can buy time once I scanned my field of play.

Mother is tactical and quick on her feet. She sees and hears while drafting a plan. I calculate with patience. The more time the better the plan. Josephine was the rational thinker, whatever popped in her head she went with it, very rush and brutal but gets the work done. The crashing of the vehicle containing the evidence was her idea. Everything was gone in a matter of seconds. Last but not the least Dad, like me he enjoys patience. That’s how I got out, even though I stubbed Ontari in front of her people no one saw me do it before she fail to the ground and all I had to do was wait for Dad to get me out.

And that’s what Ontari was waiting for. Me, her hero. I wanted to show her just how powerful our bloodline is and it’s not just us four but our entire clan. I told her what will happen when i first visited her in the hospital that I would be the first and last she sees.

“I do mom, but try seeing Jo every day without losing weight.” Diyoza smirked and turned to Josephine.

“Be nice to your sister.” That’s all she said and got no reply because my dear sister was probably day dreaming.

“Anyway the plan may have to change, more information will come your way for now leave my house all over you. Mom I love you but I want to be alone.”

“Seeing as I’m sleeping hear I will just retire to my room.” Standing up she went to her room when she’s sleeping over. I knew why but didn’t want to bring it up while father was hear. They didn’t need to know or worry about Clarke.

“Eyes on the ball. This is a lot of money.” He said before leaving. A man of few words indeed. Mom kissed me goodbye and left.

“I need you to pull back, if she happens to be an agent will scare her before I have my fun.” I said walking to the kitchen. Josephine joined me in making ourselves something to eat.

I couldn’t whip the stupid smile on my face. if Clarke was not an agent I would love to actually date her but if she is, I’ll just have to show her what she came looking for.

“Stop looking at me.”

“Not when you smiling like you’re about to play a game that you fully interned on winning.”

“Josephine I’m not planning anything.” Cutting the bread. “Yet” tossing them aside so I can break the eggs on the pan.

***

CLARKE POV

Bellamy pulled Clarke to the side before she left. He said he missed me and I couldn’t find myself to lie. I have not thought about anyone but Lexa. The worse thing was me rushing out of there pretending that Raven had me pick up something.

So now I’m at the Hospital. My shifts have been hectic. I wonder how this could have been possible if I didn’t have an actual medical experience. Because if Lexa was serious she could hack the Hospital cameras and searched for me, only to find me napping and eating donuts.

I just sat down when I heard a knock on the door. Sighing. “Come in” this place can be chaos sometimes.

“Thought I should check on you.” The angelic voice came from a distance.

“Lexa?” no need to pretend shocked, I am so shocked right now. These surprise droppings will cost me one of these days. “Please come in.”

“Hope I’m not disturbing.” She sat down and I noticed she had a box of something. When she saw what I was looking at, Lexa jumped as though surprised as well at what she could be holding. “Sorry, this is for you. Hope you love Chocolates.”

Taking them with a tiny smile. “Thank you but you didn’t….”

“I wanted to.”

“Alright then, thank you. I think you’re making it a habit to drop in an announced.”

“Oh,” she looked embarrassed and I questioned it. Was Lexa playing me? “Side effects for having an ex-stalker girlfriend. Sometimes I don’t know that I’m even doing it,”

“Well I’m not her.” I said curtly because she was going to emotionally manipulate me.

“If that was the case I wouldn’t be here. She was an undercover agent. I guess my family money attracts them like bees.”

My eyes widen as I took in what she said. Normal people would be extra shocked right?

“Wow that sounds like a movie, do things like that really happen?” I pretended to be shocked, enough for me to believe myself.

Yes I’m a good liar too. I thought.

“Surprised me. Clarke it’s no secret that I feel something for you.” She runs her hand in the brown hair. “I thought I had put that chapter behind me but I guess I’m still bothered by it if I’m here acting like a lunatic.” She stood up and waved a goodbye.

“Don’t leave.” The fun is just starting.

“Wouldn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Have lunch with me and let’s forget your lunatic ex.”

Her smile broadened as she walked towards me. Taking my hand, she shyly smiled and I almost forgot this was the confident criminal Lexa Lightbourne.

***

LEXA POV

I knew how to pull her in. she was smart. A challenge that I was excited to take on. If the plan worked then I’ll now know if Clarke is who she truly says she is.

We were back from dinner, of course lunch didn’t work out because just as we were about to escape. Clarke got paged and she rushed away with a promise of dinner.

Deciding to go all out. I picked her up in one of my fancy cars and we had dinner at one of the five star restaurants I love so much. We talked and even had a few laughs. If only I could watch her laugh all day. She looked so beautiful when her eyes brightened with happiness.

For both our sakes she better not be an agent.

“I’ll be right back.” She said, leaving me alone. The door to her room closed and I texted Josephine to call me. After a few seconds my phone ran and I walked to the kitchen whispering about the arrival of the shipment but trying to be careful. I talked in riddles that I knew Clarke will catch on. If they were microphones in this apartment, she will get my message.

I’ve been watching her and Clarke lights up each time. She’s like me in some way, capable of reading my mind and creating emotional chaos within me. She was strong and I was enjoying spending time with her day by day.

***

CLARKE POV

“What if it’s a trap?” Raven asked

“More reason to go.” She picked up her gun and placed it in her waist. “That way they think they have an upper hand.”

“And that’s a good thing? Clarke they can kill you.” Bellamy reasoned with concern. She rolled her eyes instead.

“Dying for a good cause. How romantic.”

“Not funny. I’m serious.” He voiced strongly. He was start to irritate me a little.

“Bellamy the faster we can crack this case the faster we can all go back to our lives.”

“I agree with Clarke.” Murphey added. “My bed misses me.”

“Echo arrange a meeting with Ontari, will need to chat.” She ordered

“Got it,”

She rushed out of the house and headed to the location.

It was exactly what I thought, they were gone. It seemed they moved in a rush. The place was empty with a few empty boxes laying around. I walked around.

“Tire marks”. She breathed out and roughed her hair.

“They were here.”

“You should leave as well.” Bellamy demanded.

I looked around again ignoring him. There was something in the air. A feeling that I’m was missing something important.

***

LEXA POV

In the next building of an empty apartment. Lexa is aiming at Clarke. She was a good sniper to, one clean shot and that’s it. Clarke paced around the place like she couldn’t understand what was happening.

“Oh Clarke I was hoping you don’t show.” With a clear shot to her head, Clarke will be gone.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh Clarke I was hoping you don’t show.” With a clear shot to her head, Clarke will be gone.

***

CLARKE POV

My phone vibrates and ignore it. Whoever it is can wait. Something is off about this place. Why I can’t bring myself to leave is beyond me.

“Clarke get out of there.” Bellamy demands.

“His right if they have gone then you should as well before they send someone to clear up.” Raven jumps is. I know they are right but I feel something. There is something here. But what is it.

Just when I decide to live a sharp sound rips through the walls. I more of feel it than hear it. The bullet splits my flesh open, knocking me off my feet. The pain stings as I roll on the ground trying to scan my surrounding which is just an open space. There glasses on the floor from the bullet that went through, hence the person must be somewhere around the buildings.

“Clarke?” I hear my name call back to back.

“Check the building to my left now.” I take a deep breath. If the person is still there and I stand, I may not be this lucky. “Someone just shot at me.”

“Are you alright, Murphy and Bellamy are heading there right now. Do you need help?”

“No, we don’t know what’s at play here.” Looking at my arm, blood is gushing out. I need stiches and clean it up before it gets infected. “It’s just a scratch,”

“Clear!” Murphy calls. “They seem to have left.” Just as the words leave his mouth I rush out of the building and head to my apartment.

Inside I find Octavia watching a movie like a normal person and we are far from normal. Holding my heart as it races back to its position. “You scared me.” I walk to the couch and she quickly helps me out of the jacket. “Did he send you?” meaning Bellamy.

“He cares for you but no. Raven told me what happened and I quickly came over. You shouldn’t be the only one sacrificing.” She takes my arm and examines it. “Pretty close.”

“It was on purpose.” I say closing my eyes. “they had a good target on me, a clean shot. And they didn’t.”

“What you saying.” Cleaning the wound now. I wince as keeps at it like she’s washing her car.

“Either they were trying to scare me or….” Trailing off, wondering if my thoughts are coherent. Green eyes show themselves. My phone vibrates and I find two missed calls and three messages from Lexa.

_LEXA 6:20PM_

_I’m at the coffee shop, can drop by and maybe we can do dinner together._

_LEXA 6:25PM_

_Alright never mind I guess you’re busy._

_LEXA 6:45PM_

_Just in case you change your mind, call me. I’ll still be waiting._

This is when I was trying to stay alive. Octavia gasps as she reads the texts.

“That means it wasn’t Lexa. So it could be a security person.”

Makes sense that they will have someone keeping an eye on the place but it still didn’t feel right. “I need a shower.” Walking to the bedroom I reach for my front pocket. Pull out the bullet and twirl it between my fingers. Placing it under my nose, it smells of gun powder and metal and something famine but electrifying. Only Lexa smells like that.

Pulling out my phone I decided text Lexa back. She must think I’m dumb, how dare she shoot me? Clarke angrily types away.

_CLARKE 8:20PM_

_Sorry about the late reply, I was busy. Can you come over if you’re still up for it?_

Since you want to play. She thinks and walks back to Octavia.

***

LEXA POV

I reread the text several times with a stupid smile I can’t seem to wash away. Clarke is braver than I thought.

_LEXA 8:25PM_

_On my way._

Deciding to stop at different food stops, showing a little desperation would be helpful to set the trap but I need to see the ground. Clarke is smart and that is dangerous and very pretty.

She gets ready and heads over to Clarkes place.

Knocking on the door with a lot more anticipation than she could imagine. Her skin aches of a certain touch. It’s like reaching home and having the edge to pee.

The door opens. Clarke is in a bathrobe. Hair wet, face free of make-up looking marvelous. She gives me a smile and pulls the door wider.

“Wow are you sure will finish all that food?”

“Was a little nervous so I randomly picked everything.”  
  


“You nervous? Don’t believe you.”

“Then let’s work on that.” Putting the food on the table, I walk to her as she’s still standing by the door. “I don’t know what’s happening but I know I couldn’t get that kiss out of my mind.”

“Lexa, this is not the time.”

“Reason being?” I made myself look like a lost puppy.

Clarke looked away and tried to walk past me but I held onto her waist and pulled her close.

“Because that kiss, it wasn’t just me who felt it.” I try to convince her though I know she’s just playing hard to get. “It meant something and I want to see what that is.”

My lips brush against hers. She breaths in, closes her eyes. When I see that she’s swimming where I want her to, I press hard on the bullet wound.

“Shit!” she pulls away from me in pain. Her face looks like she could shot me.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” I try to help but she backs away. As if I’ll let her get away that easy. “What did I do?” like I don’t know.

“It’s not you.”

“That’s not what your face is saying. Are you hurt?” now I’m pulling her to the couch. “Lets me see?” I demanded. At first she was stubborn but I convinced her to show me the covered up wound. “What happened?” peeling it off. I take a look and put back the bandage.

“Work, some insane patient got an episode and this is just a minor thing of the chaos that went down.” I wrap my hands around her shoulder and pull her in.

“You’re a hero. The things you go through I can’t even see myself doing any of that.”

She laughs and pulls herself up. “Let me get us the food while you put something to watch.”

“Sounds like fun.”

After several glasses of wine, we are both too comfortable and horny to be in the same room. Clarke is sitting on my lap as we watch our fourth movie. However I don’t think any of us is watching because Clarke is facing me. My eyes can’t seem to get enough of her features. As the conversations drifts on, our bodies pull closer.

“I wish I met your teenage self.” I say to her. Placing my head in the crock of her neck.

“We wouldn’t have gotten along.” She said.

Clarke lets out a moan as I suck on her neck. She pulls at my hair. Eye to eye, she attacks my mouth instantly. I kiss her just as much passion as she eludes me. Her grip on my hair tightens. Motivating me to lift her up and walk to the bedroom. Stopping in the threshold, kissing her.

“How are you still holding me right now?” she asked. Kissing at my neck.

Continuing the journey, I swiftly lay her on the bed. Her eyes darker than ever. I don’t know if I’m doing this because of my plan or the other unsettling feeling I’ve had since she started dropping by the coffee shop. But one thing for sure is that i haven’t forgotten that Clarke is a frigging agent. And she’ll pay for thinking I’m stupid enough to fall for her game. She probably is faking to be with me, however Clarke is stunning and amazing.

Taking in the beauty before me. Breasts staring back at me as I salivate

“Lexa, I don’t need the foreplay.” Pulling me up for a kiss then pushing me away as I watch her pull off the obstructing bathing robe.

CLARKE POV

The way I long for her touch is scary. This is not me trying to trick her but a woman confused and in need of her kisses. Forget I’m an agent, tonight I just want to let myself feel all these electrifying feelings I’ve been hiding away.


End file.
